User blog:Techno Bacon/The Opinion Corner-6
My Batman v Superman script BUT SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODIEZ! PRO SUPERMAN We need Superman to protect us! AGAINST SUPERMAN If by protect you mean destroy half the city, then NO. PRO SUPERMAN Half of that was General Zod's fault! Plus he has shown that he is indeed on our side! AGAINST SUPERMAN How can we trust him not to go rouge and turn on us one day? PRO SUPERMAN We've seen that his Morals are in the right place. Hell he's helped us rebuild metropolis, he's been flying in building materials, and propping back up some buildings that they smashed over. AGAINST SUPERMAN Just because he's helping doesn't mean his Morals are in the right place. It could just be an act for all we know! PRO SUPERMAN How do you figure that? AGAINST SUPERMAN He's an ALIEN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! He doesn't belong here! The news Anchor then cuts in. Anchor And with that, we have a special guest! He's the CEO of one of teh biggest weapons Companies in the world! He;s considered the Smartest man in the world...LEX LUTHOR ! Lex shows up on a monitor to the side of the Room. Lex Okay, listen. Weather Superman is good or not, we're not the only ones here. We don't know who else is out there or what they think of us, it's nice to have a Superman in our Corner. AGAINST SUPERMAN Let me ask you Mr.Luthor, do you trust Superman? LEX Yes. I do. ANCHOR Thank you for your time Mr.Luthor! well that's the question of the day Folks! Can Superman be trusted? Should we put our lives in his hands? Should he even be here? ext- in front of sun-day We then see Superman floating over the sun. He has his eyes closed he's just there soaking up the sun's rays, he has his eyes closed. There are images of Zod's face, the sound of his neck cracking, his body hitting the floor. His eyes then snap open. He flies back to earth and hears some commotion in his ear. He flies towards it and sees a House on fire. SUPERMAN Huh? He flies towards the house, uses his X-Ray vision to see inside and sees that there's a Woman on the floor. He zooms inside the house, grabs the woman, takes her to the ambulance then blows his Super breath all over the house putting the fire out. Multiple News crews catch him doing this, they start reporting on a Brand new Power of Superman's. They run up to him. MULTIPLE CREWS SUPERMAN! CAN WE GET A WORD IN?! Superman looks at them and smiles, he flies away into the distance. The screen fades, it fades back in as we plunge into the darkness of Gotham city. INT-warehouse-night We see 3 thugs kidnap a baby and leave a ransom note saying if they don't get $1000 dollars, they'll kill the baby. THUG #1 We're not actually gonna keep this baby alive right? THUG #2 Nah, we'll just kill it once we get our Money. THUG #3 Yeah, they won't miss it anyway, they can just have another one. All of the lights go out. THUG #2 What;s up with the lights?! THUG #1 I'll go check it out. The thug goes to the Fuse box, but once he gets there his face is shoved into it by a hand , knocking him out. The thugs hear it and run over to see what's going on. They run over and see a tall black figure with points on his head. THUG #1 ..Oh no, is that... The Figure then rushes out at them, but never shows his full body. He throws a Bat shaped through one of the Thug's hands. THUG #2 AHHHHH! HE THREW A FUCKING KNIFE THROUGH MY HAND! The thug falls down clenching his wrist. The last thug drops his gun and backs up. THUG #1 Hey, I don't want any trouble man! If you want the kid, it's over there! The thug points to a table with a baby carriage on it. The figure stands tall above him. The Figure throws the thug out the window, walks over to the baby and takes it away. He finds the parents house, leaves the baby on the door step, rings the doorbell then runs off. The Father of the baby goes to answer the door. FATHER Hel- ..oh my god.. HONEY! SOMEONE BROUGHT HIM BACK! The mother comes and sees, they have a passionate moment with the baby. MOTHER But..who brought him back?! FATHER I..I don't know. They both look around to try and see who brought him back, but there is no one to be found. This is only the first part of the script, btw. BUT SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T TELLZ ANYBODIEZ!